Skyfire
by DragonFairy777
Summary: When Wendy and Romeo go on a job together and they form a bond. How will this affect their teams? And how will this affect them farther on in life? Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the troll I mean the amazing Mashima. Please read and review. warning I will be bashing the crap out of Carla sorry but I don't like her.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Cana was drinking, Mira was working at the bar, and Lucy was yelling at Natsu and Gray for destroying another small town.

But in the corner of the guild seated at a table was 14 year old Romeo Conbolt. He had just made it back from a job with his dad and Wakaba. It had been a complete disaster. The older men had decided to have a drinking contest in the middle of the job and passed out. He ended up having to capture the bandits by himself, spraning his wrist while doing so. Then when they were done he got the smallest of the share of the reward. Then the old men went and all their money gambling and he had to spend his share on train tickets back to magnolia. So now he was in pain and broke.

" Are you okay Romeo-kun?"

Romeo looked up to see Wendy, the 13 year old sky dragon slayer.

" Oh yes. What brings you over here, Wendy?"

" Natsu-san really ticked off Lucy-san. Figured I would want to be far away when she explodes."

They both turn in time to see Lucy drop kick Natsu across the hall and into a wall. Wincing at the cracking noise they turned back around .

" Yeah good call."

Romeo scooted over so that Wendy could sit next to him, which she did.

" Oh yeah, how did your job go Romeo-kun?"

He waved his hand in a jester that said terrible and winced in pain. She suddenly grabbed his arm, which surprised him. She looked up at him with big doe eyes.

" You're hurt. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't think it was a big deal, it's just a simple sprain."

" Simple or not you should have come to me. Just stay still while I fix this."

Romeo sighed, knowing that arguing with her was as useless as telling Lucy it was okay to break into her apartment.( A/N: like every one in the guild and even people who aren't in the guild have). Instead he watches with amazement as the blue light on his arm glowed as the pain went away. When she was done she stepped back to look at her work.

" That was not just a simple sprain. If it had not healed right you could have lost your hand."

" What! Really?"

" I swear you're just as bad as Natsu, always getting the stupidest injuries."

Wendy suddenly started to sway from the magic use.

" Wendy, are you okay?"

Romeo helped Wendy sit back down on the bench. Mira came over and placed two juices on the table.

" Make sure she drinks this. She just got back from her mission, and according to Lucy she had to heal Natsu, Gray, and Erza on top of fighting. Oh and yours is on the house, you look like you need it."

With that Mira walked away to give Cana another Barrel of her "boyfriend".

" You know for such a smart person you do really dumb things."

" I guess it's a dragon thing."

" The difference between you and the other two-"

" Three."

" Two, Luxas doesn't count he wasn't raised by a dragon. Any way the difference is the fact that you use your head for something else besides a battering ram."

" HEY!"

Both Natsu and Gajeel had herd his statement and were rather offended. Romeo just shrugged and turned back to Wendy, who was laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

" Oh Mavis, Romeo-kun. That was so mean but so true."

" I know, oh and just call me Romeo. Romeo-kun sounds way to formal."

" Okay Romeo."

Wendy gave Romeo one of her smiles. One of those smiles that could out shine the sun ( A/N: please tell me you know what I'm talking about, when Wendy smiles). And he felt his heart jumped up into his throat. They spent most of the afternoon laughing and talking about the missions and what they hope to achieve during the year.

" Hey Romeo,"

" I've been thinking. Your team lost all of your reward on your last job."

" Yeah, so?"

" And Natsu and Gray destroyed the town so we didn't get our reward."

" What are you getting at?"

" Would you possibly want to go on a job with me some time soon?"

Romeo's face lit up with a grin.

" Going on a job with one of the strongest people in the guild. Yeah I'll take you up on that offer."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" When?"

" Mira puts new jobs on the board tomorrow. If we get here early enough we could snag a good one."

Wendy let out a squeal of joy before throwing her arms around Romeo's neck, pulling him into a hug.

" This is going to be fun. I've never been on a job with some one the same age and strength as me."

" I'm no where near as strong as you, Wendy."

Wendy pulled back but still had her arms around his neck.

" Sure dragon slaying magic is very powerful, but only as powerful as how you use it. I'm nowhere as strong as Nastu or Gajeel. However I'm also clumsy and that's a liability in battle. Besides, you're smart and from what I hear you do all the work on your missions anyway."

Romeo smiled at the girl and pulled her back into the hug.

" So I'll see you a 7:30 tomorrow."

" Yeah, I'll see you then."

Wendy jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the guild smiling and waving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to everyone who read my story. I had 34 views in under 24 hours so thank you all for that. Anyway on with the story, please leave a review.**

Romeo was sitting in his room reading a book on fire magic. His father came into his room and put down a job request in front of him.

" Pack your bags, we leave in the morning."

Romeo shook his head at his dad.

" You can go, I have plans with Wendy tomorrow."

Macao stopped what he was doing and looked at his son with wide eyes.

" You don't mean like a date, do you?"

" What why-"

" Did you say Romeo has a date?"

Wakaba walked into the room and looked at the boy. He the walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

" Good for you kid. Who's the lucky girl?"

" I don't -"

" Romeo has "plans" with Wendy tomorrow."

" Nice choice kid. But when did this -"

" IT'S NOT A DATE! It's not even close to one. Wendy and I are going on a job tomorrow, that's it."

The older men were taken aback by his out burst.

" So you're going on a job with team Natsu-"

" No, I'm going on a job with JUST Wendy, maybe Carla."

" So you're going on a job, alone, with the only girl your age in the guild? That sounds like a Fairy Tail date to me."

Romeo face palmed and sighed.

" Uhg, you two are hopeless."

" Fine fine, it's not a date... just don't try anything or Natsu and Gajeel will kill you."

" What the hell you two. We're only 14!"

" Wendy's 13."

" That doesn't make it any better. In fact, it makes it ten times worse!"

" * laughing * We're only joking kid, well about you doing some thing to her not about the two beast killing you if you did."

" Oh for Mavis' sake, I'm not going to do any thing that will result in me getting killed by those two. Stop be perverts, will you."

…

Wendy was sitting on her bed, having a hard time keeping still because the excitement. Carla came into the room and started digging through her drawers.

" Do you need help finding some thing, Carla?"

" No child, I'm fine. I just need some clothes for my visit with the exceeds tomorrow."

" Wait, you're not going to be here tomorrow?"

" No child, I'm afraid not. Oh, and I don't want you to go any where while I'm gone."

Wendy jumped off of the bed to protest.

" But Carla, I have a mission tomorrow!"

Carla raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" Team Natsu just back from a job."

" Not with team Natsu. I have a job with Romeo tomorrow."

Carla dropped her clothes and turned to yell.

" You are not going on a mission with him and those drunks he calls guardians!"

" We actually are not going with his dad and Wakaba-san. Just the two of us will be going."

" You will not go on a mission alone with him either. You are not going period!"

" But Carla, we-"

" No buts, you are not going on that mission and that is final! You're going to have to tell him that."

" I … I-"

Wendy looked down at her hands as she felt the tears start to brim at her eyes. Carla sighed before picking up her stuff and putting it in a bag.

" Now, I will be leaving before you wake up in the morning. I expect you to be here when I get back."

" Wendy gave a small nod of acknowledgment.

" Now go to bed it's late."

" Good night Carla."

" Good night child."

Wendy laid down on her bed and pulled the blanket up over her head. She felt her shoulders shake as silent tears rolled down her face. She cried until her eyes hurt and she was exhausted, before finally drifting to sleep.

 **A/N: thank you all again for reading my story. I apologize for the REALLY late update I will try to update the next chapter sooner. Any way please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing and what needs to be changed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all again for reading my story. And thank you to those who left a review on the last two chapters:**

 **Greg27**

 **Iket45**

 **Jakob Silverheart**

 **Tenryu no hoko**

 **and any guest who left a review**

 **any way please leave a review. Again I do not own FT or the characters they all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

The next morning Romeo was standing in front of the request board. Glancing at the clock he sees that it is 7:29 but still no sign of a certain blue haired dragon slayer. Sighing, he goes over the bar and orders some food from Mira. Suddenly the doors of the guild burst open and a blur of blue pig tails run through the doors and over to the bar. The small mage jumps up onto a bar stole and lets out a soft giggle at the boys dumb struck face.

" You look surprised to see me, Romeo. I told you I would be here at 7:30."

Glancing up at the clock again, Romeo sees that it is exactly 7:30. Chuckling, he shook his head.

" Nah, I was just surprised be that entrance. Do you always enter the guild like that and I just didn't notice, you looked like a hurricane went through a blue berry farm."

He started to laugh as Wendy pouted at him. Wendy then used a bit of her air magic to send a gust of wind towards Romeo, knocking him of his seat and onto the ground. Romeo just looked up at her with a shocked face that caused Wendy to start laughing.

" How was that for a hurricane, Romeo? I personally think it was better than my entrance."

Romeo stared up at her then started t laugh along with her before shaking his head at her.

" That was real cute Wendy. However I think your entrance was closer. But I guess I also deserved that for teasing you."

" Yes, yes you did."

Still laughing, Wendy helped Romeo off of the floor and got back onto the bar stoles. Mira came over with plates of food and placed them down in front of the two mages before smiling.

" So, what are you two doing here so early?"

" We came to get a job. Do you have anything new, Mira? I didn't see anything on the board."

" I do. But didn't your dad just take a job last night for your team?"

" He did. He and uncle Wakaba left for it about half a hour ago."

" But you didn't go with them, why not?"

" If they want to blow money on stuff like drinking and gambling that's fine. But they need to earn that money they blow them selves. I'm tired of hauling their asses around, doing most to all the work and then getting nothing out of it. I would much rather have a reliable partner such as Wendy to do my jobs with."

The two girls just looked at him for a minute. Then Mira gave them a smile that they knew meant that she was plotting something.

" Well, I think that I have the perfect job for you two, Romeo. It came with all the new stuff that just came in, so I haven't had the chance to put them on the board. I was going to give it to team Natsu, but since Wendy is going with you it won't do them any good."

Mira walked into the room behind the bar to get the job request flier. The two teens shared worried looks, not know what to expect she came back and set the job request in front of them.

 **Stop bandits from destroying the town 500,000 jewels ( will pay an extra 100,000 jewels for a healer for the towns people).**

" Oh this is perfect, Romeo. This is the kind of work both of us are used to and I can get us the extra 100,000 jewels."

Romeo grinned and nodded.

" Sounds good to me. The towns only about half a day away so we can walk; if I had to guess I would say that this would take about a week to do tops including travel."

Wendy smiled and turned to where Mira was waiting.

" We'll take it Mira."

Mira nodded and wrote it down in her book and handing them the contact information for their employer. She then took their empty plates and wished them luck. Wendy smiled at Romeo before getting off her stool and headed towards the door.

" I'll go get packed, I'll meet you back here in about 30 minuets, okay Romeo?"

Romeo nods and walks out the door with her.

" that should work, although I wouldn't try and make that entrance again; I almost died laughing."

Romeo grinned at Wendy and started to laugh as he saw her give him a playful pout. They both went their separate ways to get ready for the mission.

Half and hour later they were leaving the guild for the mission. Mira had contacted their client to tell them that they were coming to respond to the request. They walked down the quiet streets of Magnolia in a comfortable silence. Finally Romeo broke the silence as they left the town.

" Hey Wendy."

" Yes, Romeo?

" I just realized that Carla isn't with us. Why is that?"

Wendy stopped walking and looked down at her feet. She had hoped that he wouldn't have noticed but realized that it was odd for her not to have her feline companion with her. Romeo noticed that she wasn't moving and stopped as well.

" Wendy?"

" Carla and the other exceeds went to visit their families and friends. She left early this morning."

" And she was okay with you going on a mission with out her? That doesn't seem like her but I could be wrong."

Wendy tensed up and refused to look up. Romeo noticed this and raised an eye brow at her.

" Wendy, what's wrong? Are you not telling me something?"

Wendy peaked up before looking at her feet again before finally speaking.

" she actually told me that I couldn't go on this mission with you but I didn't listen I'm sorry."

Romeo stared for a moment.

" She told you what? Wendy, why didn't you tell me? I could have talked to her or something."

Wendy felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was up set him and it seemed that she did just that.

" I'm really sorry Romeo, I know I should have told you but I didn't find out until last night that she was leaving and she left really early this morning and …. I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me!"

Romeo shook his head before walking up to the girl. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look at him.

" I'm not mad at you Wendy. Sure, that was probably something I should have been told before we left. But if Carla had already left then there isn't much that we could have done besides just go on the mission anyway."

He smiled and wiped a stray tear off of her face with his thumb.

" Though it is good to know that you have the signature Fairy Tail rebellious side to you. Not to say that I don't like your sweet sides because I do but … yeah I think you get my point. Besides , you're 13 and can start making your own choices. Not to mention that Natsu and the others started taking solo missions when they were younger than us."

Wendy smiled back at him and wipes her eyes.

" Thank you Romeo. I really needed that. I really am sorry though."

" It's fine Wendy, really. Not much that we can do now anyway."

Romeo stepped back and held out his hand with a big grin spread across his face.

" Now, shall we get going? Maybe if we get this done quick enough we can get back before Carla does."

Wendy let out a small laugh at his antics and took his hand.

" Maybe."

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading this chapter of this story. I would like to apologize for such a late update but you know, life, enough said. Please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas on how I could improve this story. Constructive criticism is always welcome or just things that I missed or could add into later chapters. Also let me know what other pairings you want to see, there will already be Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale ( and Rowen but that's kind of obvious ) but I'm pretty open for other pairings not involving those characters already used.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's this? I'm posting something from the same story in the same month as the last chapter instead of 6 months apart. What is this illusion? Any way guys, thank you again for reading my story and please leave a review to let me know how I am doing and what I can improve on, or just leave a random comment because some times that's just fun to do.**

( At the Fairy Tail guild hall )

In the late morning the guild was relatively busy but no more than usual after the morning job rush that happens every time Mira puts new jobs on the board. Natsu and Gray were fighting in the corner of the guild while Lucy and Erza sat near by with annoyed looks on their faces. Elfman was yelling things about being a real man and Evergreen was threatening him with the rest of the Thunder Legion watching and making comments about how they acted like an old married couple. All the "normal" Fairy Tail activities.

Cana was sitting at the bar drinking another barrel and talking to Mira. Mira was writing something in a notebook with a shit eating grin on her face.

" What are you writing there, Mira? Must be good judging by that look on your face."

Mira looked at Cana and gave her an innocent smile.

" Oh nothing really, just recording all of the missions taken today."

" Yeah I'm calling bullshit. I know for a fact that that notebook is the one you keep the betting pool records in. Let me see what you just wrote."

With out waiting Cana reached over the bar and grabbed the book; quickly reading what was on the open page, she raised a brow at Mira.

" RoWen, huh? So the kiddos finally did something that qualified them for the betting pool. What did this couple do to get the attentions of your demon shipping?"

Mira snatched the book back and closed it before grinning again.

" it was the cutest thing I've seen all month. Romeo came in right as I was opening this morning at 7 and for the next half hour he kept glancing at the door as if expecting someone to walk in..."

" Let me guess, that person was Wendy."

" Apparently. At exactly 7:30 burst through the door. I found it quite amusing and apparently so did Romeo because they spent the next 10 minutes teasing each other after he made a comment about it. I swear they were low key flirting with each other."

Making a grand entrance, that's my girl."

Mira rolled her eyes at Cana obviously missing the point.

" Any way, then they came and asked me about new jobs. I was confused because Macao took a job last night but then he went on this whole rant about how he wanted a better partner and how he knew that Wendy was the right choice and all that. It was really adorable. So the two of them left on a mission at about 8."

" Just the two of them?"

Mira nods and opens the notebook and continues to write in it.

" I'm thinking this first bet should be how old we think we think they will be when they get together since they are so young. Then we can bet on the really fun stuff when they get together."

" Well then my bet is that they will get together when Wendy is 17."

" Placing the first bet, that's a smart move, Cana."

Mira Gives an evil grin writing down Cana's bet. Cana just laughs and shakes her head at Mira.

" You know you get way into this."

" Well you know I'm a hopeless romantic."

" Why don't you get into a relationship yourself if you like romance so much?"

" I'm too busy getting everyone else into a relationship. Besides this is way more fun. You know I should hook you up with someone."

" No thanks, Mira. Alcohol is way more reliable than any man I ever met."

( with Wendy and Romeo )

The young mages arrive in the town that sent the request a few hours before dark. They looked around at all of the dilapidated buildings and rubble laying in the streets.

" Mavis, no wonder they sent a request. This is some of the worst damage not caused by our own guild in a long time."

Wendy nodded still looking out at all of the damage.

" This is making me think that these bandits might be mages."

" That or they're related to Natsu."

They both laugh quietly before they realized that it might not be a good time.

" I wonder where all the people are or maybe more importantly, where the bandits are."

A sudden explosion shook the ground and smoke could be seen coming from a building down the street.

" Something tells me there."


End file.
